


Trimberly Week 2019

by stepsofthepalace



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepsofthepalace/pseuds/stepsofthepalace
Summary: First time properly participating in a Trimberly Week!Day 1: FluffDay 2: AngstDay 3: HOT (either smut or literal heat)Day 4: Alternate UniverseDay 5: Free choice





	1. Day 1 - Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly totally forgot that it was Trimberly week (!!!) and seeing as I didn't really do any prep, most of these are probably going to be drabbles
> 
> This first one takes place in the world of my old fics She Keeps Me Warm and Sleepover (though it’s not necessary to have read those first)

A lot had changed since Trini and Kimberly got together, but a lot had also stayed the same. They still slept over in each other's rooms fairly often to ward off nightmares, only now there was kissing involved. They still had study dates for Biology, but now they were more date than study. They also still sat close to each other when the whole group hung out, but there was usually a lot more cuddling or Trini sitting in front of Kim and letting her play with her hair.

Right now was an instance of the latter. After a long week and a brutal training session that afternoon, the group was unwinding at one of their signature campfires, Trini was snuggled up under a blanket next to Kimberly, head resting on her shoulder while they listened to Billy recount his most recent accidental explosion at school. He’d actually been working on something with Alpha 5 and had brought it to school that day to tinker with at lunch. It didn’t make it that long, exploding in his locker during second period and causing the fire alarm to go off. Trini had been grateful because it meant she got out of a quiz. Luckily he didn’t get any additional detention during the week or Jason would have had a fit about him having to miss training.

As they all laughed at Billy’s impression of Principal Feig, Trini was struck by how at ease she felt with these four - probably more so than she’d felt since she was a little kid. And even then, she was an anxious child. She still dealt with a lot of anxieties, and some of those were much bigger than when she was young - like the fate of the world often resting on their shoulders. But in moments like these, all her worries faded away. She never felt like she was second-guessing herself around her friends. Around Kim. At least, not anymore.

Trini leaned up and pressed a brief kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek.

“What was that for?” Kimberly asked with a smile.

“Nothing.” Everything. “Just felt like it.” 

Kimberly responded by leaning down and capturing Trini’s lips with her own. Trini couldn’t stop herself from smiling into the kiss. She would have gladly stayed like that for at least another minute had she not felt her shoulder get pelted with a marshmallow and heard Zack yell, “Get a room!”

“You’re just jealous” Trini stuck her tongue out at him, not caring how silly or childish she looked. Zack just stuck his tongue out right back at her

*****

When the two were about halfway down the trail back to Kimberly’s house, Trini stopped suddenly, tugging on Kim’s hand to turn her around.

“Something wrong?” Kim’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and concern.

“Nope. I just-” She took a deep breath. Though the three little words held a lot of significance, she actually had no qualms about saying them. In fact, Trini had never been more sure of anything in her life. She just wanted to take a moment to make sure she said it  _ right _ .

She squeezed Kim’s hand. “I love you.”

Surprise appeared on Kim’s face for just a split second before being replaced with a huge smile. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind Trini’s ear, using that hand to cup her cheek as she pressed a kiss to her lips - short and sweet and still tasting the tiniest bit of chocolate and marshmallows. Kimberly pulled back, leaning her forehead against Trini’s.   


“I love you too,” she answered, giving Trini one more quick kiss for good measure.

Stepping back, Kimberly tugged Trini along by the hand, relacing their fingers together as they continued their descent. Neither girl could keep a smile off their face the rest of the way down.


	2. Day 2 - Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini's family is moving again, and for the first time she has people that she doesn't want to say goodbye to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know for sure if I think Trini would be a big crier, but it made sense to me in this scenario.

It was like a wave of cold water crashing over Trini as her brain started to register what it was her parents were saying. They’d sat her down at the table and she’d obliged, though unwillingly, arms folded as she waited for them to finish dancing around whatever it was they were going to tell her. Suddenly though, it all started to click into place.

“...And this promotion will mean a lot for our family-” 

“We’re moving again?” Trini interrupted, voice cracking slightly. For the first time in six years, it was a question rather than a statement. 

From middle school onward she had stopped bothering to put down roots, so moving again just meant an annoying couple of weeks of packing and unpacking while the family got resettled. But her parents had promised her that they would stay until she graduated - how foolish she was to actually believe them.

“You said  _ this _ was the last time,” Trini accused, not bothering to hold back the bite in her tone. Her hands started to grip tighter to the sleeves of her bomber jacket. She could feel the fabric beginning to tear.

“Well, it was supposed to be, but…” her mom started.

“I can’t fucking believe this.” Tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes.

“ _ Language _ , Trini!” 

“I don’t care! You’re ruining my life!” Trini slammed her hands into the table as she stood up, only catching herself at the very last second to keep from breaking the wood with her powers. She could hear her parents calling after her as she stormed up the stairs to her room, slamming the door with such force that it shook the whole house. Her anger, her heartache, her pain were not at all helped by the fact that she couldn’t slam it at her full strength. 

And  _ that _ was a whole other issue. Trini had  _ responsibilities _ in this town. Actually, fuck that, she had  _ friends _ here. People she truly cared about- Jason, Billy, Zack,  _ Kimberly _ . She had only  _ just _ finally opened up to Kimberly about her feelings. They were supposed to go on a date tomorrow. For the first time since she could remember, Trini had reasons to  _ want _ to stay.

At that thought, Trini couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. She wanted to punch something,  _ break _ something, but more than anything she just wanted to cry. So, like any other time when she needed to drown out the world, she put on her headphones and pressed play on the loudest, angriest song on her playlist. Already, she could see the other Rangers’ notifications coming in on her phone - no doubt having felt her through the grid - but she couldn’t bring herself to answer yet. What would she even say? If she didn’t respond though, she knew that it was only a matter of time before one or all of them would just show up. The thought just made her cry harder, slipping down to the floor next to her bed, arms clinging tightly around her legs as she sobbed. She had such fucking  _ good _ friends, and now she was going to be forced to leave them.

With her music cranked to the highest volume, Trini completely drowned out the world around her. She didn’t know how long she sat there, but the tears had started to slow when she felt someone grab her headphones and pull them off. She looked up, wiping at her face with her jacket sleeve. Kim. Of course.

“The others are close by,” Kimberly told her. “What’s going on? You didn’t answer any of our texts. We were worried.” There was a little bit of accusation in her voice, but mostly concern.

“It’s- I-” Trini had thought she was almost done crying, but not anymore as a new wave of tears began to spill down her cheeks. Kimberly looked almost shocked for a moment. She’d never seen Trini cry before - none of the other Rangers had - at least, not like this. She must have looked like a mess. 

Kimberly pulled her forward into a hug, and Trini just collapsed into her arms, clinging to Kimberly like a lifeline until her tears finally began to subside again.

“My parents-” Trini started as she pulled back. “We’re moving again.”

Kimberly’s hands moved to grab Trini’s. “But I thought they said-”

“They lied.” Trini looked down at their joined hands, not trusting herself to keep the waterworks at bay if she looked Kimberly in the eye.

“Where?”

“Texas, I think.” Trini had only half picked up on the location, but her mom had mentioned her abuela - and she lived near San Antonio.

“We’ll figure something out,” Kimberly assured her. She was trying to sound hopeful, but Trini could tell she was putting on a front. This was going to be really fucking hard. For all of them. 

“Like what?” 

“Like…” Kimberly paused, thinking it over, “I don’t know. But look, I know for a  _ fact _ that Zordon’s not just gonna let you up and disappear. You could always stay with one of us?”

“And tell my parents what exactly?” Trini asked, defeated, “That I have superpowers and if I leave Angel Grove life on earth could cease to exist? My mom  _ already  _ had me do a drug test for that one.” Not the best joke, but it did make them each crack a small smile.

“There’s also the teleporters that Billy and Alpha have been working on?” Kimberly offered.

“So I could be back for training and emergencies, yeah. But what about after training?  I can’t just make appearances in a town I supposedly moved out of.” Trini didn’t mean to tear down all of Kimberly’s suggestions, but she just felt so hopeless about it.

“We’ll come up with something.” Kimberly squeezed her hand tightly. “It’s certainly not ideal, but we’re not gonna let you go that easily.” Trini gave her a weak smile, wanting nothing more than for her to be right.

“Can you stay?” She asked hesitantly. She really didn’t want to be alone right now.

“Sure.” Kimberly nodded. 

The two had always ended up cuddled close together during sleepovers, but tonight was different. They clung to each other tightly through the night, safe in their shared bubble. Tomorrow that bubble would pop. Trini would have to tell the boys what was happening. Her parents would start making moving plans. She would be asked to start packing up her room. For now though, Trini would stay in this bubble for as long as the world would let her.


	3. Day 3 - Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heatwave strikes Angel Grove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t write smut okay, so we’re going with literal heat
> 
> Inspired by last weekend where (at least where I live) it was like 98 and felt like over 100 the entire weekend

100-degrees. 100- _ fucking _ -degrees out and Jason was still making them train. Kimberly was already sweating just from  _ walking _ from her car to the cliffside, her tank-top soaking wet before she’d even gone through the lake-entrance to their base. The Pit itself was freaking  _ underground _ and it was still stifling. Kimberly stripped off the tank-top, too uncomfortable to keep it on. 

Looking around, she could see that she wasn’t the only one. All of the boys had decided to forgo shirts, and Trini was already looking a little flushed as she turned to put her own shirt in by her backpack. Kimberly let her eyes linger on Trini for just a moment, gaze tracing over her form. She couldn’t help it, okay? Trini was  _ always _ covered up - in layers, in bulky jackets, in loose-fitting t-shirts and jeans - and now here she was in nothing but a sports bra and athletic shorts, showing off her toned figure. Her long hair was tied up in a ponytail with a few strands falling loose and sticking to her temples and the nape of her neck. Kimberly’s mouth started to feel dry. She tore her gaze away to see Zack smirking at her, a knowing glint in his eye. She’d been caught staring, and there was no way that asshole wouldn’t give her shit for it. This was going to be a  _ long  _ training session.

For the first sparring round she ended up paired with Zack, which was a match up she usually enjoyed. The two had similar fighting styles in hand-to-hand combat, meaning that they challenged each other to try new tactics against each other. But right now, Kimberly did not want to deal with his teasing while they fought - a common strategy of Zack’s in training, used to throw his teammates off their game or make them a little more reckless. And he just got new ammo.

“You’re looking a little red there Kim,” he joked as they got into position, “The heat getting to you?” 

Kimberly refused to dignify that with an answer, instead choosing to throw the first punch. After a bit of back and forth, Kimberly had managed to get him into a hold, having avoided one of his attacks and used his momentum against him - a trick she had learned from Trini. Chancing a glance over to the other girl, her eyes widened and grip slackened slightly. Trini had stepped away from her own fight with Billy to grab some water and had spilled a little, a few droplets slipping down her chin and her neck before finally disappearing under the top hem of her sports bra. Kimberly felt her heart rate spike in a way that had nothing to do with her sparring session.

The slight loosening of her grip was all Zack needed to get out of the hold, flipping around and striking before she had a chance to collect herself. Pain exploded across her cheek where he’d hit and Kimberly stumbled, head spinning for an entirely new reason. The punch had caught her nose as well and she could feel it starting to bleed. As soon as she steadied herself she ran over to her bag where she knew she had a pack of tissues.

“Shit, sorry Kim, are you okay?” she heard Zack ask has he scurried after her. She was holding her nose with one hand while her other searched through the bag, struggling to find what she was looking for. She just hummed in response, too focused on her search to properly answer.

“Here, let me,” Trini offered, appearing at Kimberly’s side. She grabbed onto the bag and began searching herself, finding the tissue packet in just a few short moments and handing it to Kim.

“Thanks.” Kimberly pulled a tissue out and held it to her nose, sore but thankfully not broken, pinching the bridge with her other hand. Trini, ever the team medic, sat next to her, examining the bruise that had started blossoming on her cheek. It took all of Kim’s willpower not to lean into her touch.

“What the hell happened?” Jason asked, running over from where he’d been working with Alpha 5. 

“What does it look like? Zack punched me in the face.”

“You let Zack punch you in the face?” Jason gave her an incredulous look. For several weeks of training they’d all practiced blocking blows to the head, knowing that those were the fastest way to be knocked out of commission in a fight. So yeah, she should have been able to block it.

“I was…  _ distracted _ , okay,” Kimberly forced herself not to look at Trini, “It’s probably the heat.”

“Yeah. The  _ heat _ ,” Zack agreed sarcastically, adding, “I guess you were looking pretty  _ thirsty _ earlier.” Kimberly just glared at him.

“She’s probably right J,” Trini piped in, “The heat’s killer today. I think we can afford one day off.”

Jason let out a defeated sigh, “Fine.  _ One _ day. But we’re back at it again tomorrow - heatwave or not. We can’t expect our enemies to take it easy on us just because it’s hot out.” He was definitely right, but Kimberly was just glad to get to go home, already planning to take a refreshing dip in her parent’s pool.

“Do you guys want to come over?” she asked, realizing that they’d all probably appreciate the chance to cool off, “We have the pool all set up.”

Everyone agreed immediately, grabbing their bags and making their way back through the lake. Her nose thankfully stopped bleeding before she got back, and she went straight to the kitchen to get snacks out while the others ran home to change. She focused on the task at hand, trying to ignore the part of her brain celebrating that she would get to see Trini in a swimsuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’ve used this kind of thing in past fics, but I’m just a big fan of the idea of them getting caught off guard during training because they were distracted by each other


	4. Day 4 - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A study date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not really much of an AU - basically just a no powers AU with a little extra difference - but I didn’t have much of time today to write anything, and I already had part of this scene written haha
> 
> It’s from an AU that I started way back in the day, but never finished. The original basis was literally just that I wanted to put Trini in glasses and it developed into an AU where, rather than becoming a rebel, Trini became more of a super straight-laced "nerd" (as a different potential reaction to her mother's craziness)

Trini tried to ignore the noise and focus on the textbook in front of her, but after the third groan she sighed in defeat, turning around in her desk chair.

“What?” she asked. Kimberly, her biology project partner and now study buddy, was lying face-up on Trini’s bed with her biology textbook resting open on her face, arms splayed out to either side. Of course, Trini’s brain decided to use that image to  _ oh  _ so helpfully provide her with thoughts of Kimberly on her bed in an  _ entirely _ different scenario. She shook her head forcefully in an attempt to get rid of those disconcerting thoughts, face starting to feel warm.

“I’m  _ bored _ !” Kimberly exclaimed, voice muffled by the book. 

“You’re never gonna pass the test if you don’t study.”

“I know, but it’s  _ soooo _ boring!” Kimberly argued, pulling the book off her face and rolling over onto her stomach. “Let’s do something.”

“We  _ are _ doing something,” Trini deadpanned. She wasn’t about to get a bad grade on this test just because a cute girl asked her to do something. She pushed her glasses back up her nose, ignored the growing blush on her cheeks, and turned back to her notes.

“Can’t we at least study somewhere else?” Trini turned again to see Kimberly pouting at her. Her heart stuttered and she was sure that her face was already going beet red.

“Ugh,  _ fine _ …” Trini conceded with an eye-roll, hoping that her feigned indifference masked the butterflies she was feeling. “Where are we going?”

“Krispy Kreme?” Kimberly suggested, “I could totally use a donut right about now.”

“Sure.” Trini shoved her book into her bag as she picked it up, walking out her bedroom door with Kimberly following close behind.

“Where are you going?” Her mom called over from the living room as the two made their way down the stairs. 

“Krispy Kreme,” Trini responded. When her mom looked like she was going to argue, she added, “To study.”

“Okay, but don’t spoil your dinner. And be back by seven. Will Kimberly be joining us?” Trini turned to Kimberly, not entirely sure if she wanted the answer to be yes or no. 

“Sure, I’d love to,” Kimberly answered, completely oblivious to the internal war she’d just started in Trini’s mind.

Part of her was basically jumping for joy at the opportunity to spend more time with Kimberly, another part was preemptively embarrassed imagining the twin terrors interacting with her, and a final part was confused and sort of annoyed - why the hell did Kim say yes? It’s not like they were friends, just project partners. She just hoped it wasn’t because she felt obligated or something.

“Fantastic! I’ll make sure to set an extra place.” Trini’s mom sounded more excited than Trini herself. Understandably so. This was exactly what she had always hoped for her daughter - making friends with a popular girl, and a cheerleader no less. “Hope you girls have fun.”

“Thanks Mrs. Gomez.” With that, Kimberly grabbed Trini’s hand and pulled her out the front door. Trini tried not to think about how fast her heart started beating at the contact or the sudden rush of disappointment when Kimberly let go again to get in the car.

*****

The girls grabbed a booth towards the back of the shop, pulling over an additional table so they’d have enough room for their books and notebooks, as well as their drinks and treats. Trini immediately got back to work, using a fork to occasionally cut out bites of her donut - an attempt to limit the amount of crumbs spilling onto her papers. Kimberly reluctantly followed suit, the two girls working silently as they ate.

A few minutes in, Trini could feel Kimberly’s gaze on her. She pointedly ignored her at first but could feel heat steadily rising to her cheeks once again. Her concentration waned as Kimberly continued looking at her. Trini huffed in annoyance, sure that this was just another attempt to get out of studying.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” she asked, glancing up to catch Kimberly’s eye - who looked like she’d just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

“Oh, sorry,” Kimberly laughed, “You’re just… cute when you’re concentrating.”  _ That _ certainly caught Trini by surprise, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Kimberly Hart thought she was  _ cute _ ? Taking her puzzled look as an invitation to continue, Kimberly elaborated, “When you concentrate really hard, you kind of crinkle your nose a bit. It’s cute.” She shrugged.

“Uh… Thank you?” Trini nervously pushed her glasses back up her nose as she tried to return to her notes -  _ tried _ being the operative word. Her focus was instead tied up in the sudden pounding of her heartbeat in her ears, what Kimberly had just said playing over and over in her head. After a couple minutes, Trini was able to pull herself back together, taking a few deep breaths to slow her racing heart. 

Suddenly she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye - Kimberly was trying to steal her last bite of donut away, tugging it slowly across the table by its napkin. Trini narrowed her eyes at Kim, grabbing her fork and stabbing it into the donut piece before she even noticed that she’d been caught. She at least had the decency to look a little guilty, but still made a quick grab for it before Trini slid it away - just in time. The two scrapped over the donut for a short time before Kimberly grabbed Trini’s hand, which was wrapped tightly around the base of the fork, and pulled it towards her, licking the donut as soon as it was close enough. 

“Ew, gross!” Trini exclaimed with a laugh, dropping the fork on the table, “You can  _ have  _ it.”

“Haha, success!” Kimberly laughed as she picked up the donut piece and popped it into her mouth. Trini smiled, shaking her head at Kimberly’s antics.

“You owe me, Hart.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kimberly waved her off, “I’ll get you something next time.”  _ Next  _ time? Was this going to be a regular thing? Trini didn’t dare question it. Coughing nervously, she looked back down at her notes.

“We should probably get back to studying.”

“ _ Fine, _ ” Kimberly sighed, dramatically flipping her textbook back open. 

The two fell back into a comfortable silence while they worked, occasionally asking each other about certain bits they were confused on. Trini finally felt somewhat at ease again - at least, as at ease as she could be around Kimberly. But of course that peace didn’t last very long.

“You know,” Kimberly mused, not taking her eyes off of her textbook, “You have a really pretty smile.”

Trini’s eyes widened, heat immediately rising to her cheeks once again. She could  _ swear _ Kimberly was doing this on purpose. Groaning internally, Trini realized she was  _ definitely _ not going to do very well on this test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to stop sending these two to Krispy Kreme in my fics


	5. Day 5 - Free Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bed-sharing. Enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did mean to have this up on Friday but I had so much going on this weekend, so I didn't have time to finish it until today.
> 
> Bed-sharing may be my all-time favorite trope, so I basically had to

“I’ll just sleep on the floor,” Trini said, still standing at the door, stalling while Kimberly finished getting ready for bed. 

After some coaxing, and asking Mrs. Cranston to help take care of Zack’s mom in their absence, the Rangers had gotten permission to use the Hart’s lakeside cabin for their spring break trip. Zordon had actually been the most difficult to convince, being completely sure that some terrible thing would happen while they were gone even though they would only be a few hours away. He finally agreed with the caveat that, since Alpha 5 hadn’t finished fixing the teleporters yet, they had to take one of the zords. He specifically requested them to take Kim’s zord, since it was the fastest and stealthiest of the bunch and likely had enough room to squeeze another Ranger into the cockpit if it came down to it.

Because of this, Kimberly went on ahead of the group, both to park her zord somewhere secure and to get the cabin set up. Of course, the rest of them ended up running into a huge traffic jam on the way up. Zack had actually gotten out of the car, claiming that he could run there faster and coming back only when he realized that he had no idea where he was going. So by the time they finally made it to the lake, it was getting late and they were all ready to pass out.

One thing that Kimberly had failed to mention however was exactly how small the cabin was. It was only just big enough for the Hart family - a one-story with a master bedroom, one additional bedroom with two twin beds for Kim and her older sister, and a pull out couch for the off chance they had a guest. And it was also a perfectly good size for their group, except - at least in Trini’s mind - the number of beds. Jason and Billy had immediately claimed the two twin beds and Zack called dibs on the pull-out. That meant that if Trini wanted a proper bed, she would need to share with none other than Kimberly Hart - her best friend and long-term crush. 

And now here she was, just standing awkwardly in the doorway of the master bedroom after getting changed. Figuring that sharing a queen-sized bed with her crush sounded like a terrible idea, Trini had stalled as long as possible and figured that the floor would have to be her best bet.

“You’re not serious,” Kimbelry quirked an eyebrow at Trini, confusion and amusement written on her face.

“No, really,” Trini insisted, “The floor’s fine. Perfectly comfortable, I’m sure.”

“Trini,” Kimberly stopped her, a no-nonsense tone to her voice. “You’re  _ not  _ sleeping on the floor, that’s fucking ridiculous.”

“Well-”

“You can sleep on the pull-out with Zack if you  _ want _ , but I promise this bed has more room and a comfier mattress.”

Biting her lip in contemplation, Trini carefully thought over her options. From past group sleepovers, Trini knew that Zack was a starfish sleeper and took up as much space as he could. Certainly annoying to sleep next to. Kimberly typically was either on her stomach or her side, so she was  _ probably _ more likely to stick to her half of the bed. She was also right that the queen bed was bigger than the pullout. On the other hand, the idea of sharing a bed with Kimberly made Trini endlessly flustered. And Zack would undoubtedly give her shit for it - being the only one on the team fully aware of her crush as well as the most likely to make teasing comments. And if Kimberly  _ did _ end up accidentally invading her space, Trini might just die on the spot.

“Oh my god Trini, you can’t seriously be  _ considering  _ that,” Kimberly balked. She walked over to Trini and glanced behind her in the living room, Trini following her gaze. Zack was already spread out over the whole mattress. “There’s not even any room left.”

“Well you’ve got me there,” Trini said more to herself than to Kim.

“Look, just share with me tonight. If you really hate it that much, we’ll go into town tomorrow and get an air mattress.” She paused for a moment before musing, “Or  _ I _ could sleep on the floor if it really bothers you that much.”

“No, no, I couldn’t make you do that,” Trini argued.

“Are you sure? I’m sure it’s  _ perfectly  _ comfortable,” Kim smirked, echoing Trini’s earlier remark.

“I’m not letting you sleep on the floor in  _ your _ family’s cabin.”

“Then it’s decided. We share the bed.” Trini sighed. There was no getting out of this one. Climbing into the bed, she curled up as close as she could to the edge, making sure she left as much room as possible between her and Kimberly.

“Trini?” She could basically feel Kim rolling her eyes.

“Mmhm?”

“You look like you’re gonna fall off.”

“No, I’m good.” Honestly she probably  _ would  _ fall off in like a minute if she didn’t shift in a bit, but Kim didn’t need to know that.

“Trini,” Kimberly urged. Trini definitely wasn’t going to win this one. Carefully, she moved a couple inches further in. She was still pretty close to the edge, but far enough away to satisfy Kim - who proceeded to switch off the light, saying, “Night.”

“Night,” Trini replied.

Kimberly fell asleep pretty quickly, her breathing evening out within about ten minutes. Trini on the other hand wasn’t so lucky. Too nervous to shift and find a more comfortable position, she resigned herself to staying in her ball the whole night. But that did her no favors when it came to actually falling asleep. She ended up staring at the wall on and off for over an hour, just willing her mind to calm down. No matter what she did - focusing on something specific, deep breathing exercises, straight up willing sleep to come - none of it worked. Her brain would always drift right back to her current position, to Kim, to the trip, and she was back at square one. 

After what felt like at least six hours - but was probably only one or two at most - she got up to use the bathroom, washing her face again to see if that would help somehow. She just hoped that her exhaustion would beat out her asshole brain before the morning.

Climbing into the bed again, Trini tried to settle back in as best she could. All thoughts of falling right asleep were immediately thwarted though when she felt Kimberly suddenly roll into her, arm draping over her stomach. Trini froze, heart rate suddenly through the roof and brain buzzing a hundred times faster than before. When did Kimberly even get that  _ close _ ? The last she’d seen, there was a good couple feet in between them.

Trini started trying to wriggle away, thinking that she would just take the floor now that Kim was completely passed out - she could figure out some excuse in the morning. But no such luck. The arm around her waist pulled her in further until her back was flush against Kimberly’s chest. She could hear Kimberly hum softly behind her, breath tickling the back of her neck. 

Had Kim always been this much of a cuddler? Trini thought back to all their past Ranger sleepovers, thinking she must have missed something, but she and Kimberly always had separate sleeping bags or one of them had been on the couch. A couple of times she had noticed that she and Kim had woken up slightly closer than when they’d fallen asleep, but she’d just chalked it up to one or both of them having shifted around to find a comfortable position on the floor. 

Through the current chaos in her mind, Trini noticed that a part of her actually felt surprisingly content. That part got louder as time passed and her heart rate started to return to normal, until it was more insistent than the initial nerves and confusion. As much as the situation made her anxious, it was nice to be held.

Surprisingly, feeling Kimberly’s breathing actually helped her own calm down, and after a few minutes Trini felt significantly more relaxed. Her eyes started to feel heavy as her exhaustion finally started to catch up with her. She couldn’t help but think she should still try to move away again, but for right now she just needed to close her eyes for a minute.

*****

The next morning, Trini was the last to wake up - feeling weirdly well-rested considering how long it took her to actually fall asleep. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she shuffled out of the room to join her friends for breakfast. She could hear Zack and Jason laughing at something as she opened the door, followed by an irritated “Shut _up_ ” from Kimberly. When Trini approached, Zack had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face, Jason was trying and failing to stifle a laugh, and Kim’s face was hidden in her hands. Billy just smiled at her, seemingly the most unphased by whatever just happened.

“Good morning,” he greeted.

“G’morning,” Trini grumbled in response. Her eyes narrowed at Zack when she heard him snickering.

“Yes, it  _ is _ a good morning, isn’t it? How did  _ you  _ sleep Trini?” Zack teased. Trini didn’t know what he was on about, but walked behind him on her way to get coffee and smacked him on the back of the head before he could say anything else. It was too early to deal with his bullshit right now. He rubbed the spot where she hit, pouting at her as she passed. 

“So…” Jason started when she sat down, still holding back laughter, “We were thinking about going on a hike or something this morning.”

“We wanted to go earlier, but you guys seemed really comfortable and we didn’t want to wake you,” Billy added matter-of-factly. 

“ _ Very _ comfortable,” Zack agreed with an eyebrow waggle. Caught off guard by the comments, Trini sputtered and coughed on her coffee as it went down the wrong pipe. Shit. Her face went beet red, half from coughing and half from sheer embarrassment.

She knew she should have just slept on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as it's Trimberly week, updates for my She's the Man AU are probably going to be a little bit slower than I expected, though I do still think I'll have the next chapter out before the end of the weekend!


End file.
